To get to work each morning, Nadia takes a horse 9.24 miles and a bike 3.09 miles. In total, the journey takes 24.2 minutes. How many miles is Nadia's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Nadia travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on bike = total distance. ${9}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Nadia travels 12.33 miles in total.